Rédemption
by Taniadanoff
Summary: Bella est une jeune pianiste et étudiante douée...J'ai retiré les chapitres parce que je suis présentement en train de modifier et terminer cette histoire, lorsqu'elle sera complète je la reposterai en rafale et en entier.


Garett arrête Emmett qui descend porter ses effets personnels dans la salle d'employés. Emmett est le meilleur portier/sorteur que Garett ait eu à son service et il se fie régulièrement à son jugement pour l'embauche du personnel. Aujourd'hui , toutefois, la situation est différente puisqu'Emmett recommande une amie, une jeune fille qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur.

« Hé Emmett, à quelle heure tu as dit qu'elle viendrait ta gamine? »

«Dans une dizaine de minutes et ce n'est pas une gamine Garett, Bella aura 20 ans la semaine prochaine. » Il fait de son mieux pour masquer l'irritation causée par le commentaire de Garett. Bella est la meilleure pianiste de Seattle, Emmett en est certain et il essaie depuis près d'un an de la faire engager au restaurant ou ils travaillent Jasper et lui. Seulement Garett rechigne sur son âge.

Éclipse est LE restaurant branché haut de gamme des dernières années. Situé au bas de la tour Cullen, il fait face au Pacifique, ses immenses baies vitrées permettent à la clientèle d'être baignés par les couchers de soleil légendaires de la côte Ouest. Le restaurant pourrait aussi bien être considéré comme galerie d'art et salle de spectable que comme restaurant. Kate, la femme de Garett, collectionneuse d'objets d'arts réputée y expose les œuvres de jeunes artistes. Une scène accueillant un grand piano à queue et de l'espace pour deux musiciens trône au cœur du restaurant et Garett n'engage que des musiciens expérimentés et il a des sérieux doutes à propos de la protégée de son portier. Enfin, il pourrait toujours la mettre à l'essai un midi de semaine, moment où les retombées d'une mauvaise prestation seraient moins importantes.

« Là voilà » C'est la chaleur de la voix d'Emmett plus que le commentaire lui-même qui incite Garett à se retourner. Ce qu'il aperçoit le conforte dans ses préjugés, elle a bien l'air d'une gamine. Menue et petite, elle a un pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc cintré, ses cheveux caressent le bas de son dos. Emmett s'approche et l'étreint.

« Hé Baby Bells, tu as eu une bonne journée à l'université? » Garett regarde ébahi son géant de sorteur se transformer en protecteur délicat et repousser une mèche derrière l'oreille de Bella.

« Tu sais c'était comme d'habitude » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle fait une pause et après avoir rassembler son courage et avant qu'Emmett ait pu faire les présentations elle se retourne vers Garett en rougissant.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella, vous devez être le propriétaire d'Éclipse.»

« Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer Bella, Emmett me dit que tu es une pianiste géniale… » Garett hésite, il ne sait pas comment présenter ses doutes et entre l'air d'innocence de Bella et le comportement protecteur d'Emmett , il est plus qu'embêté. S'apercevant de son embarras, la jeune femme y va d'une suggestion.

« J'ai préparé quelques pièces et si cela vous convient je pourrais vous faire le souper. Comme c'est un lundi et qu'il y moins de clientèle. » Garett aurait préféré un dîner, mais la dernière partie de son commentiare lui démontre qu'elle comprend sa position et il acquiesce.

« C'est d'accord, je te prends à l'essai pour le souper de demain, comme tu n'est pas habillée pour une prestation en ce moment. Il faut que tu comprennes toutefois que je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme et que je ne promets rien. » Emmett rigole doucement, il sait très bien que dès que son patron l'aura entendue, l'affaire sera dans le sac.

« J'ai améné tout ce qu'il faut pour me changer, donnez-moi dix minutes et je serai prête. » répond Bella en souriant. Son enthousiasme est contagieux et Garett se surprend à lui rendre son sourire et lui indique où elle peut se préparer. Dès qu'elle est hors de vue, il se retourne vers Emmett.

« Répète-moi comment tu la connais. »

« Bella est un petit génie, elle étudie le piano depuis qu'elle a 4 ans et on l'a avancée de classe deux fois alors qu'elle était au primaire. Elle a toujours été avec des enfants plus vieux et elle est extrêmement timide, elle ne s'est donc jamais liée avec ses copains de classe. Elle est aterrie ici à 16 ans avec une bourse complète au département d'anthropologie. Elle a un petit deux pièces dans l'immeuble où logent Jasper et Rosalie. Son père qui est policier ne l'a laissée venir que parce que c'était une opportunité en or et que l'immeuble offre une sécurité absolue. Tu aurais dû la voir les premières semaines, essayer de faire sa place, toute timide et minuscule. »

Jasper fait son entrée dans le restaurant et vient s'accouder au bar où les deux hommes discutent.

« C'est déjà la pause? » Il contourne le bar et se sert une eau minérale.

« Non, on attend Bella elle se prépare … » Emmett n'a pas le temps de terminer que Jasper l'interrompt, furieux.

« Merde, Emmett, je t'ai dit pourtant ce que je pensais de voir travailler Bella en soirée, en robe avec tous ces hommes d'affaires seuls en visite. Tu sais l'effet qu'elle a et tu veux la jeter en pâture! »

«Pour l'amour du ciel, Jasper, elle a 20 ans, il y a toujours un de nous qui travaille et on ne parle pas de la faire travailler au bar. »

Garett songeur, regarde ses deux employés les plus expérimentés se disputer à propos d'une pianiste qu'il n'a pas encore engagée, il n'a pas pris le temps de la regarder attentivement mais il s'étonne d'entendre Jasper évoquer de possibles avances de la part des clients.

Il se retourne quand il entend le claquement de talons et regarde bouche bée Bella se diriger vers la scène. Elle a enfilé la parfaite petite robe noire, sans manches, avec un décolleté modeste, mais très ajustée sur les courbes harmonieuses que dissimulaient efficacement le pantalon et le chemisier qu'elle portait en arrivant. Elle s'est maquillée légèrement et a enfilé une paire de stilettos, Garett s'attarde finalement sur son visage, ce qu'il n'a pas fait auparavant. Il comprend finalement le dilemme de Jasper. Bella n'est pas une beauté tape à l'œil, quand on la regarde rapidement, il est facile de croire qu'elle n'est que très jolie, toutefois du moment que l'on s'attade plus que quelques secondes, il est impossible de ne pas remarquer la profondeur de son regard, la finesse de ses attaches et surtout, et Garett déglutit, sa bouche. Elle est magnifique. Jasper dévisage son patron et pousse du coude son ami.

« C'est de ça que je te parle, Emmett, même le patron a du mal à se tenir. »

« Je n'ai pas de mal à me tenir, je suis surpris. Elle est superbe, et si elle sait jouer comme vous me le dites, je l'engage. De toute manière, quelque chose me dit que tous les employés seront menacés de mort s'ils s'approchent de trop près. » réplique Garett moqueur.

« Ouais, mais ce ne sont pas les employés qui m'embêtent » grogne Jasper

« Ah, non mais tu m'énerves, tu veux qu'elle prenne confiance comment, si on ne la laisse pas sortir un peu. Elle n'a plus 16 ans, arrête de te comporter comme son père. »

Garett s'éloigne de bar et s'approche de la scène où Bella a commencé à jouer. Elle sait très bien que ses deux meilleurs amis se disputent, un voulant qu'elle s'amuse, le second souhaitant la protéger à tout prix. Les deux l'aiment à la folie et elle sait reconnaître la profondeur de l'amour qui motive ce genre de comportement. Elle joue un extrait du concerto no1 de Tchaikovsky. Elle se retourne vers son futur patron et lui sourit. Garett se sent vaciller et souhaite étrangement faire partie des gens importants de la vie de cette gamine.

« Ils sont encore en train de débattre de ce que je dois faire de ma vie comme si j'étais absolument sans défenses, n'est-ce pas? »

Garett attend avant de répondre et profite de la virtuosité de sa pianiste, elle enchaîne avec une pièce de Debussy. Devant son absence de réaction Bella se sent obligée de s'expliquer.

« Quoi qu'ils en disent, je ne suis pas sans défenses vous savez Garett, je serai un excellent ajout pour votre restaurant, j'ai une excellente lecture à vue… » Il l'interrompt

« Je n'ai pas de doutes, tu es engagée, je veux que tu me fasses les soirées, tu es une magnifique pianiste et je ne te crois pas sans défenses. Toutefois pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, je veux que tu passes les entractes dans la salle d'employés, les conventions amènent des hommes de tous genres et je ne veux pas voir Jasper et Emmett agir en gardes du corps. »

Bella ralentit légèrement et se retourne vers ses deux amis et leur envoie un baiser. Ils lui sourient et se mettent au travail. Leur discorde oubliée pour le moment. Pas de doutes toutefois, dès qu'un homme fera des avances un peu trop soutenues à Bella, Jasper remettra ça. Les joues roses et les yeux clairs du bonheur de jouer et d'être retenue comme pianiste, Bella reporte son regard sur Garett.

« Merci, merci. J'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour jouer , gagner ma vie en jouant dans un si bel endroit, sur un instrument de cette qualité et avec mes deux meilleurs amis. C'est presque ridicule! » elle se renfrogne subitement, consciente que ses propos sont maladroits. Garett la voit passer d'un rose léger au rouge en quelques secondes. Il pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne sois pas intimidée, je suis ravi de savoir que tu apprécies ton travail au point de ne pas sentir que tu travailles. Ta musique n'en sera que plus belle. Allez, au boulot. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bella sent enfin qu'elle fait quelque chose de normal. Travailler dans un restaurant bar, à son âge, entre à ses yeux dans l'absolue normalité. Alors qu'elle a toujours évolué dans la marge, elle se délecte de baigner dans la norme et de ne pas être une exception.


End file.
